Slipped away
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: Maggie's funeral


Discalmier: Mine. Songs used Slipped Away By Avril Lavigne. The Lighthouse By Amity Dry

Summary: based on Maggie's funeral. In this story Nick,Zoe, Dash never left.

* * *

_**St Peter's Church**_

_**Mt Thomas**_

_**21st February 2000**_

As friends and family and half of Mt Thomas turned up to farwell Maggie.Once everyone was seated Father Brain began the service.

"We are gather here today to farewell Margaret Anna Doyle who was taken from us far to soon. I knew Maggie as a friend but there are some people here who knew her better. So I asked her father Patrick Doyle to say a few words, Pat." said Father Brain looking over at Pat

"I...I don't...don't think I can do it" Said Pat handing Tom his notebook.Not able to get up an speak.

Tom looked at Chris and stood up and made his way next to Maggie's coffin."I've bured friends, I've bured a wife I didn't deserve and a son...I so pose I wasn't much a father. I'm here today to farewell my daughter Margaret Doyle,better known to you all as Maggie. I wish to god I never lived to see the day..." he said turning the page to continue only to find nothing written, closing the book Tom continue." One day about six years ago I was locking up the station,It was a saturday morning I don't know what I was doing there...This girl, this young woman appeared on the door step and said she was my new Constable...She looked like she was hardly out of school. She came here and she changed our lives.and now she gone I wish to god...Maggie wasn't my daughter, I wish she had been"said Tom as tears began to fall.

"Thanks Tom " Father Brain said as Tom sat back down. "I now asked Maggie's Best friend Dash to as a few words."

Dash made her way to where Tom had stood.

"We are gether here today to say goodbye to a Daughter, Sister, Fiancee, and friend.

It pain's our hearts to have to let you go by knowing that your pain is over and that

God's angles are waiting for you at heaven's gate, There will never be a day where we won't

Think of you, wishing that we could see you smile to see you laugh to see you one

Last time.There will never be day where we won't think of you, you'll forever be in our hearts

Soft and slowly we let you goodbye Maggie we love you." said a crying Dash.

"I know asked Chris and Zoe to join Dash as they sing Slipped away.

Na na, na na na , na na

I miss you, miss so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh

Na na la la na na

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oooooh

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I cant take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now your gone, now your gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now your gone, now your gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same noo...

The day you slipped away

Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...

Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah

I miss you

When they finished singing they wiped there eyes and made there way back to there seat's. As other's stood up and spoke of there momories of Maggie. Pj was to heartbroken to spoke.Then came time of Maggie to make her way to her final resting place. As Nick, Ben and members from St Davids picked up Maggie's coffin and slowly march out of the chruch to the song The Lighthouse.

The worst thig is the silence ringing in my ears

And waking up from a dream to remember you're not here

And some days I'm so lonely I can barely even breathe

But then something will remind me that you're still right here with me

(Chorus)

And you're the lighthouse leading me home

Guiding me through every storm

You're the sun that shines on my face

The warming embrace, the light of my days

You're the lighthouse

I long to hear your laughter, to look into your eyes

And I miss the way we used to talk until the sun wouls rise

And some days I'm so angry you were taken far too soon

But I know you're right beside me, you're carring me through

( Chorus)

And I swear that I can feel you

Your breath upon my skin

And where I need you

I can hear you whispering

And whenever I need you

I can hear you whispering

And you're the lighthouse leading me home

Guiding me through every storm

You're the sun that shines on my face

The warning embrace, the light of my days

Your the lighthouse

Your the ligtouse

And your leading me home

The song could still be heard as they put Maggie's Coffin in the hearse as everyone lined up to say there goodbyes as the hearse pulls out on the way to the private burel for family and close friends.

THE END

* * *

This is my first Blue Heelers Fic, I'm a huge fan of the show and of Maggie & Pj . I was sad when channel 7 axed the show. please let me know what you think. I couldn't remember the name of the chruch so I made one up. 


End file.
